Nerissa Velda Year 1
by Sid Lovegood
Summary: Nerssia Velda Pureblood Blood traitor starts at Hogwarts


Nerissa is a charter from my own writings that I wanted to place in the world of Harry Potter,

I woke up to the sound of apperation, I sighed and walked down stairs "What's going..." I saw them all of them. Firstly I noticed the werewolf, Greyback. He was at least six feet tall and wide shouldered, his face even looked wolfish. With a main, his animalistic eyes and his thick brow ridge, and sharp teeth "My, parents are out." I backed up "They- They I don't know where they are." dammit why did I tell them that? They may work with my parents but they had no respect for me. The werewolf licked his lips "You look rather good..." I backed up further into the wall. He pounced on me his teeth sinking into my arm" Mrs. Mafloy?" I yelled hoping she was there. She casted a spell at him and stood in front of me. I had a sickening realization the it was a full moon tonight, this bite would hurt like the other scars. He'd already turned me, when I was five. He's attracted me and only Mrs. Malfoy did anything to stop him. "Now, Now, there will be no harming of Nerssi." he grumbled "Fine..." I relaxed and held my arm where it was bleeding. "They're not here so you should all leave. My husband is at home, I shall stay here a look after young Nerssi." they all disaperated. The werewolf stayed for a few seconds more, then left. Mrs. Mafloy turned to me "Are you alright dearie?" I nodded. "Come now, Baxter!" she called to my house elf who apperated into sight. "Yes mistress?" he said with a smile "Good morning Baxter." I patted his head and he made me breakfast. "My parents aren't here, please eat with me." he nodded. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him. He shrugged "Fine as Baxter always does." I sighed. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco is starting Hogwarts soon as well. Am I right?" she nodded. "Yes, and Vincent Crabe and Greg Goyle as well. Stick close to them and you'll do fine." I nodded though I knew I wouldn't be spending much time witch them. I wasn't cut out to be in slyrtheIn

She's only so nice to scabbers because no one know who he really is yet ^_^ hope you enjoy

I quickly slipped into a compartment. "Mind if I join you?" I asked the two boys who sat there. The red head looked up, "Um, sure." I sat down next to him and said nothing else. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I jumped a little "I'm Nerissa, Nerssia Velda." he held out his hand "Nice to meet you," I shook it quickly and let go. "You too," the red head looked nervous. "I'm Ron Weasley..." he looked back down at his lap where a rat sat. "Oh! You've got a rat, what's his name?" he he said not looking up "He's Scabers," I smiled. "May I hold him?" he nodded without looking at me, "Here you go, Sorry he's a bit dingy." he handed me the rat.

"Hello Scabbers," I snuggled him before letting him rest upon my lap. "He likes you," Ron noted, I shrugged "I'm good with animals." there was a long pause before a girl came in. She was pretty enough with her brown hair and her deep brown eyes, she carried a book who's title read "Fantastic beasts and where to find them" it was a rather large book and her finger marked a page rather far from the cover almost to the end. I decided she must have started reading it before we got on the train. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." I shook my head "Sorry, we haven't." she looked at Harry. "Your glasses," she noted "Yeah, I have four eyes, bug eyes. I've heard them all."

she shook her head "I meant that they were broken, I know a spell for that. Do you mind?" he shrugged "Alright, have a go." he smiled. She took a seat across from him and pointed her wand at his glasses before saying "Oculus repearo." his glasses mended sending the tape to disappear. We all introduced ourselves. Her name was Hermione Granger. "What was the name of the toad?" I asked Hermione she looked up. "Trevor," I nodded "Accio Trevor the toad." the toad flung into my hand from where ever it was on the train. "That's a high level spell! Fourth years even have trouble with it." she squeaked. I shrugged "I still can't get Reparo right, maybe I just have a knack for summoning spells." she nodded. "Where's Neville?" I asked "Next compartment over." I got up at walked to the next compartment where three boys sat. One was looking at his lap while the other two were talking animatedly "Um, excuse me. Which one of you would be Neville?" the shy boy looked up "Uh me," I held out Trevor "Is this your Toad?" he smiled wide "Trevor! Thank you so much." I shrugged "No problem, I'll see you at school."

The ride was quiet except for Headwig's light sounds, I looked at Ron. I knew dad was always strange with his views on the so called "Blood traitors" but he made them out to be scary and avoid them, not that I ever believed him. It was just funny to meet one of the Weasleys and find out he's shy.

On the way out Draco passed our cart, he stopped. "Nerssi? We were looking for you." he said a bit concerned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find you so I sat with Ron and Nigel." Harry was about to object but I have him a look. "Hm, Red hair freckles, and hand-me-down robes. You're a Weasely." i sighed "Please be nice Draco," he looked sad for a moment. "I'm sorry, that was rude." he sighed. I scratched Scabbers' chin, "I'll see you inside Draco." I told him and patted his shoulder he went on his way. I stopped Vincent though, "Hey, Vince." he looked up. "Yeah, Nerssi?" I hugged him. "It's great to see you, we're going to have a great year." he nodded and I whispered to him. "We can stay here for Holls," I smiled he nodded once and went on. His family was like mine, I wanted to make sure he knew, "What was that about?" Harry asked. Ron spoke "That was Draco Malfoy, but how do you know him?" I looked down. "Um. in the literal sense of the world, I am a 'pure blood'." I said but before Ron started to hate me I added "But- but I- I'm not like them. I don't care how much Wizard blood someone has, it doesn't matter to me. I just grew up with Draco, Greg, and Vince the last boy. The one I spoke to." Harry nodded "but why'd you tell him I was Nigel?" I sighed "From a very young age, we are told that blood traitors and muggle borns are well... Nasty, they would have given you a hard time." they nodded. "We should be going."

I was sorted into Griffindoor, along with the other three. I sat with them, it felt strangely right. I stood up from the table "I'll be back," I walked over to the Slythren table and sat beside Draco. "I'm sorry I didn't make Slythren I was really hoping to spend time with you this year," he smiled at me "That's alright, you can still sit with us whenever you like." I nodded "Thanks Draco," I went back to join the others I looked up at Ron "So, what's your family like?" He grinned "It's huge," his smile fell a bit. "It does get annoying though. You see," he started. "Over there the twins are my brother's Fred and George they're pretty cool. The one talking to Hermione is Percy, bit of a git he is. I've also got a little sister; Ginny. Then there's Charlie and Bill, Charlie studies dragons in Romania, while Bill works for Gringots." I nodded. "That sounds wonderful! They sound like a friendly bunch." he nodded. "I'll introduce you sometime," I nodded. "That would be great," The twins squeezed in next to Ron. "You wouldn't be talking about us now would you Ickle Ronnie-kins?" he rolled his eyes. "This is my friend Nerssi. Nerssi this is Fred," he gestured to the first twin that spoke. "And George." George smiled "Nice to meet you Nerssi," I shook hands with both of them. They seemed to except me right away, it was a good feeling. "By the way Nerssi did we see you talking to Draco Malfoy?" I shrugged. "He's nice to me, I uh live near him. He may be rude sometimes but I don't think he'd really do anything." they nodded.

It was coming close to Christmas "Baxter?" he was there in a blink. "Hello Nerssi," I hugged him. "How have you been?" he smiled "I have been well, are you enjoying your first year?" I shrugged. "Do you think I could have a favour?" he nodded "Of course Nerssi," I made the list

Two Prank kits from Zonko's for the twins.

A copy of Hogwarts: a history and where to find them and an auto answer quill. (I've often used them in a way of not cheating. When I had a question I wrote it with a normal quill and would use the magic quill on it) For Hermione

A box of assorted wizard candies for Ron and lastly a book on quitage for Harry.

Baxter nodded. "I will have these things here by Christmas." I hugged him. "Thanks Baxter," he nodded and disaparated. I saw Hermione come up the stairs, "Hey Hermione," she smiled "Hey Nerssi," she greeted me "I was wondering if I could borrow your copy of standard book of spells?" she nodded and pulled it from her bag. "Here you go," I nodded. "Thank you so much," I opened it and skimmed through it's contents. I found it "Knitters spell, " I pulled some blue yarn from my bag before pulling my wand out and pointing it to the yarn. "texere," I said firmly and I directed the shape of the when the small woolen hat was finished I pulled out my copy of the Dairy Profit and wrapped it up before tying it with some twine. "What's that?" Hermione asked "It's for Baxter, Christmas is a few weeks away and I'm not going home." she nodded. "I'm going home but Ron and Harry will be here." she assured me. "Yeah I'll be able to spend time with Draco too." She nodded.

I sat in the great hall on Christmas eve, poking my food with my fork. "Hey Nerssi, are you alright?" I heard Harry ask. I smiled "Yeah, just felling a bit sick. I'm going back to the commons." he nodded. "Want me and Ron to come with you?" I shook my head and smiled. "No, you guys stay. Have fun, I'll see you later." he nodded. It was the weekend so we were allowed to wear normal clothes, I was wearing a pair of blue muggle denims and a plain white t'shirt. I stashed my hands in my pockets and ducked my head trying to blend in with the crowd but a hand caught my shoulder, "Nerssi, what's the matter?" it was Draco's voice I turned to see him alone Vince and Greg nowhere to be found. "I don't know," I admitted. "I bet its Weasley, I'll-" I cut him off. "No, it's just that Mrs. Weasley sent me a very kind letter the other day, a women I've never met cares more about me then my own family." he patted my shoulder, "Hasn't my mum written to you? She told me she did." I nodded. "I'm great full that she cares about me, I just wish my parents would egnolage that I'm gone." he nodded. "I kinda know what you mean, I've written three letters to dad he hasn't replied to one and it's been months..." I nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, I'm going up to bed. I feel sick," he nodded and I skipped up the stairs two at a time and stopped at the portrait. "Good evening, do you have the password?" The Fat Lady asked. "Caput Draconis," she parted way and let me threw I went right up to bed.

I was awoken rather roughly by Ron. "Wake up! Wake up!" I looked up thoroughly confused. "The slide stair jinx...?" I mumbled. "Doesn't work if there's a girl on the staircase. "Come on let's go!" I sighed. "Fine! But let me get dressed first." he shrugged and sat down "You have to get out first." he blushed a little his ears turning red. "Oh right, sorry. When you live with all guys we just normally look away." he slipped outside the door and waited for me. I quickly pulled on my muggle cloths and walked down stairs. "Here," Harry said handing me a parasol. "This one's got your name on it." I nodded "Thanks," I opened it inside was a card with a a golden christmas tree on the front I opened it. It was from Mrs. Malfoy. I smiled she was always so good to me, inside was an emerald amulet with a note that said it brought luck to the wearer. "Wow, who's that from?" I blushed a little, the amulet must have cost a fortune. "Um, Draco's mother." they nodded and I found the one's I'd gotten them. "Here, these are for you. They're not much, but I wanted to get you guys something." Ron opened his and grinned "Thanks Nerssi!" I smiled "No problem," Harry opened his as well "This is great! Thank you so much," I nodded and noticed two more that had my name on it. "Odd, I can't think of anyone else who'd send me anything..." I opened the card and smiled. "Oh, I see." the card read "Dear Nerssi, Happy Christmas here is a truly privet place for your thoughts, the binding is made of molke skin so only you can open it. I know girls like to write down their feelings. Anyways I hope you're feeling better I guess." I smiled and opened the wrapping to see a book that looked to be leather bound, there was a snake and a lion imprinted onto the cover. The second was from Baxter, a pair of self-shuffling playing cards and Wizards chess board. I decided to wear the necklace that day. I noticed Ron was wearing a maroon sweater with am R on it. "That's a cute sweater," he blushed the red going all the way to his ears. "Yeah, mum made it." I nodded then Fred and George hopped down the stairs. "Happy Christmas," they said in unison. Ron nodded towards them. I smiled "Happy Christmas," I was still struggling with the clasp on the necklace. "Need help?" the twins asked in unison. "That would be great," George took the clasps and clipped them together. "Thanks George," he laughed. "I'm Fred," I laughed. "No, you're George." he laughed. "Ronnie, I recon this one's smarter then you." I laughed. "You can't tell them apart?" he shrugged. "Depends on the day," I laughed. "You guys up for a game? See if I can identify you better then Ron?" they nodded. "We'll tally up points at the end of the week we'll start today after George and I change. I nodded. "Ron, you in?" he laughed. "Sure, you're on."

I walked to the great hall for lunch, and opened the moke skin book that Draco had given me. I dated the page and started: Mrs. Malfoy is always so kind to me, and Draco too. They still care about me though I'm a Gryffindor, which means the world to me. The Weasleys seem to like me as well, I'm not exactly used to having this many people care about me but it's nice."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and land on the page. I heard a sound like glass shattering, and I looked around only to see Draco pushing his broken goblet onto the floor, he flicked up his hand and shook it before putting the side of his hand to his mouth. I got up and walked to sit beside him "Here, let me help." I pointed my wand at the fragments on the goblet "Wingardium Leviosa," and I made the bits land carefully next to the rest of the cup. "Reparo," I said strongly a piece of glass flung at me and Draco. He pushed me out of the way and the glass cut his cheek "Merlin! I'm sorry Draco!" he shrugged and wiped at the cut with his napkin. "It's alright," I pointed my wand. "I've had this one mastered I promise." I told him before using the Espisky charm on his cheek then on his hand. The cuts closed "Thanks," I nodded.

"We're going after the stone." Harry told me "Before Snape can," I looked down "What can I do?" Ron spoke "You can stay here, we've got it covered."


End file.
